Lips of an Angel
by Opal Belle
Summary: When Bella told Edward to leave, he did so without looking back. Four months later, Edward's with Tanya but he still can't stop thinking about what he and Bella shared. Will a phone call late at night be the thing to rekindle their old romance? Songfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Lips of an Angel belongs to Hinder.

This story is based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

**EPOV:**

Today is four months, two weeks, three days, six hours, 28 minutes, and 57 seconds since I've seen her.

I will always regret walking out her door. I never even looked back. I was so upset… So angry that she told me to leave… Even though it was my fault in the first place.

That was the biggest mistake of my life. I have never regretted anything more than leaving my angel, my love.

Now without her, I'm broken. It's like my life before her was a starless night with brief spots of brightness. And she was a comet, brilliant and shocking. And now that she's gone… I'm blinded and all I can see is darkness.

Now I sit here in the dark, way past midnight, with Tanya in the other room, lying in my bed. I couldn't stay there, knowing that Tanya will never make me happy like Bella did. Tanya used to distract me from the pain of living without Bella for a moment, but now she can't even do that.

I can't stop thinking of Bella, wishing I could redo that day four months ago, wishing I had stayed with her, no matter how much she didn't want me to. I wish I could at least go to her now… But, she's with Jake now… And, if he makes her happy, I can't do anything to change that. No matter how much pain I feel. She's still my everything.

**BPOV:**

I miss him… So much… But he walked away from me. I told him to leave… And he did. He never looked back once.

I shouldn't have told him to go, but I was just so angry. I know we weren't dating but, how could he never tell me that he had been with Irina? She was my best friend. I was so angry… But I should've never told him to leave… I over reacted…

And now, I'm sitting in the dark, while Jake sleeps in the next room. I just couldn't stay there, knowing that he will never make me happy like Edward did; knowing that while I'm sleeping next to Jake, I'd be imagining that he was Edward instead.

Jake used to be a distraction. A way to forget about the pain that Edward caused when he walked away, knowing it was all my fault because I over reacted. Jake used to be able to distract me for a moment, but, now he can't even do that.

I can't stop thinking of Edward, wishing I could redo that day when I told him to leave. I know I shouldn't… I know he's with Tanya… But… I have to call him. He probably won't be up, anyway, but I just have to try, just once. And if he is up, I need to finally tell him I'm sorry… I should have never told him to leave… Because even though I was angry and a bit hurt, he was my everything. And even now, four months later, he's still my everything.

**EPOV: **

I'm lost in my thoughts of Bella when the phone rings.

_Who calls this late?..._

I pick up the phone before Tanya can wake up.

"Hello?..."

"Edward…"

_Is that…?_

"Bella?... Honey, why are you calling me so late?"

_God, I've missed her voice… _

"Oh Edward…"

_Hearing her say my name… My name coming from her lips… The lips of an angel…_

I start walking into another room, whispering to my love.

"Bella, it's kind of hard to talk right now… Why are you calling? Is everything okay?"

She pauses before answering.

"Edward… I'm sorry… Everything's fine but… I missed you…"

_Oh, my Bella…_

"Oh, love… Tanya's in the next room… Sometimes… I wish she was you…"

Bella sobs softly once and whispers, "I never should have told you to leave…"

I sit down on my couch and I close my eyes, whispering back, "Oh, Bella… I never should have left… Even after four months… You're still my everything…"

She doesn't say anything for a moment.

_I hope I didn't go too far…_

Bella sobs out my name.

"Edward, you have always been my everything…"

I let out a relieved sob.

"Oh, love… It's so good to hear that."

When she replies, I can nearly hear her teary smile in her voice.

"Hearing you call me 'love' has never sounded so sweet…"

I chuckle softly and I start to say something but she cuts me off.

"I still love you, Edward. I never stopped…"

_She still loves me… My angel loves me… She never stopped… I could cry right now… My angel loves me…_

"Oh, Bella… Love, I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you… I never wanted to walk away from you…"

"And I never wanted you to leave… Every night… I see you in my dreams, and I wish I could take those words away…"

"My angel… Oh, my angel… I dreamt of you as well. Every night."

Then she said the words once more, the magic words that made everything perfect again.

"Edward, I'm still in love with you."

Coming from the lips of my angel, those words sounded so sweet. Coming from the lips of my angel, those words made me want to weep.

I guess we never really moved on.


End file.
